Scarefest 2011
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash.  Zak/Aaron & Zak/Nick/Aaron. Zak is upset that Nick won't join them for Scarefest, so Aaron and Nick make a plan to assuage him.


Zak whined from the passenger seat of the van as they drove to the airport, going home from their lockdown. "What do you _mean_ you can't come to Scarefest?"

Nick shrugged. "Dude, as of last week, _you_ weren't going to Scarefest. I have plans to head to Florida to record my album. I can't cancel that now just because you want me to go. It's the only time I have to do it."

Zak scrunched his face. "But Aaron and I are both going."

"So then you and Aaron get alone time."

Aaron made a noise behind them in the van. Zak turned and gave him a look. "You don't want alone time with me?"

"I _love_ alone time with you and your diva self. Just don't break my dick."

Nick snorted and Zak glared at him. "It's not my fault that you pulled a muscle last time we had a weekend together."

Aaron rolled his eyes, thankful that Zak couldn't see it. "Well, this time we're not trying any crazy positions you found on Google."

"Whatever, you liked it."

Aaron grumbled quietly from the backseat while Zak put his earbuds in and turned up the volume. The conversation was over for the moment. Nick felt a small amount of victory at the short argument and smirked back at Aaron in the rearview mirror. Aaron raised an eyebrow at the devious nature of the smile. "What are you planning?"

A month later, Zak lay in his bed, wrapped in Nick's arms while Aaron snored softly beside them. "Why can't you put off recording for a few days?" he asked softly.

Nick sighed, running his fingers through Zak's soft, product-free hair. "It's the only time I have. I told you that. I already scheduled the studio time. And you and Aaron never really get alone time anymore. We're always so busy doing outside stuff. I think he's feeling neglected," Nick lied. He knew that the bald man wasn't feeling neglected, but damn he didn't want to be guilted into going to Scarefest just because Zak wanted him there.

Aaron grunted and rolled over onto his side, unconsciously seeking out Zak's form and moving closer to it. As his head rested against the back of his shoulder, Zak smiled. "Yeah, I guess it has been awhile since Aaron and I have had some alone time."

Reaching behind him, Zak pulled Aaron's hand, bringing it around to cover his heart in between his and Nick's bodies. Soft grunts came from behind him as he felt a nuzzle against his shoulder. Leaning his forehead against Zak's, Nick closed his eyes, devious plans running through his head.

The next day they set out for the airport, saying their private goodbyes before they left the house and their public man-hugs at the airport. Zak and Aaron headed off towards their plane headed for Kentucky while Nick walked towards the terminal for Florida.

Aaron thought he was going to go insane. He knew Zak was clingy but apparently Nick took the brunt of it most of the time. "Dude, if you don't cool it, people are going to figure it out," he mumbled as they sat down next to each other at their gate. Zak pouted. Their trifecta was broken and he didn't like it. Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned into Aaron. Rolling his eyes, Aaron just submitted to the touch. "You know Nick and I have something planned for you for tonight anyways."

His eyes brightened. "He's surprising me?"

Aaron chuckled. "Not exactly."

Brow furrowing, he wondered what the _hell_ Nick was going to do then to surprise him.

Aaron patted his leg, letting his touch linger just a little too long. "Trust us."

Sitting in the first class cabin, Zak and Aaron were some of the first people to board the plane. Aaron flipped the hood of his sweatshirt up and buried his face in a magazine while Zak pulled his baseball hat down farther, flipping through songs on his phone. In all places for them to be recognized, planes were the worst. You couldn't get away from people or hide. As the flight attendant announced that the door was closing, they relaxed. Aaron casually pulled off his sweatshirt, throwing it between them. Beneath it, he reached for Zak's hand, interlacing their fingers. Zak smiled at him weakly, squeezing his hand. He did hate airplanes, even though his job required him to fly pretty much everywhere. "We'll be there soon," Aaron whispered, leaning over, brushing his lips softly against his cheek. "And then I'll have you to myself for the whole weekend." Zak blushed at his brazen move in such a public location.

Just a few hours later, Aaron was guiding him through the airport in Kentucky. "They're supposed to pick us up right?"

Zak nodded as he searched for their bags on the luggage conveyor belt. "Yeah. We're staying at the Hyatt again."

"Two rooms?"

Zak rolled his eyes and gave the bald man a stern look. "Yes, two rooms."

Aaron grinned. "That's a shame." For some reason, that leer made Zak a little uncomfortable. Normally he would be excited and wanting to drag Aaron off into a bathroom, but with the added thought of him and Nick having something planned for him, he just didn't like this idea. He watched as Aaron pulled out his cell phone and fired off a quick text message before pocketing it again.

Zak raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled their suitcases off the belt. "Let's go," he said as he handed Zak his suitcase. "Tonight is your night."

Sitting in the limo, Aaron pulled Zak into his chest, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he hit the speakerphone option. "Hey," he answered.

"You guys land?"

If he had been any less manly, Zak would have squealed at the sound of Nick's voice. "Nick!" he screeched instead.

The deep voice chuckled on the other end. "Hey sexy, I guess you did land."

Zak grabbed the phone. "What is this that you have planned?"

The smirk on the other end of the line was blatant. "What are you talking about? Nothing's been planned."

Pouting, Zak handed the phone back to Aaron. "Liar."

Aaron snorted as he took the phone off speaker. "Hey, no, just me. Yeah… yeah… no there's two." Zak watched on as the bald man laughed and blushed slightly, playing with the hem of his shirt. "It's only been a few hours…. Yeah I know. No, we miss you too, you know we do. Yeah, ok. We'll talk to you tonight. Have fun."

Lexington traffic delayed them from getting to the hotel quickly, not that Zak minded. He had almost forgotten how comfortable it was being cradled in Aaron's arms as he slept. Since he lost the weight, his snoring had decreased and pretty much stopped all together. The stop of the car in front of the hotel woke him, and they quickly pulled apart before the driver opened the door. Checking into the hotel took nearly an hour as fans recognized them constantly. A quick autograph turned into 100 and by the time they were able to retreat to their rooms Aaron was questioning whether he wanted to postpone their plan, but as Zak looked back at him from under his eyelashes as he opened his door and whispered, "I'll be over in 15," Aaron thought he could muster up the energy for the night.

Tossing his bag in the closet, he laid down on the bed, pulling back out his cell phone. He texted Nick to let him know that they were in the hotel rooms and everything was set up. Nick said that he could be available in about an hour.

Just to make sure, Aaron pulled out his laptop and made sure that the internet connection worked. The last thing he wanted was an even bitchier Zak. A knock on his door made him discard his laptop on the floor next to the bed before he got up to answer it. Zak stood in the hallway on the other side, his shirt in his hands and a sly smirk on his face. "I thought we could shower together."

Aaron smiled, grabbing Zak by the belt loops and pulling him inside, checking the hallway to make sure no one just saw their very short exchange. As soon as the door was closed, he shoved Zak up against it, capturing his lips. Grinding against him earnestly, needy, desperate noises emanated from Zak's throat. Aaron knew those noises well. Zak was ready to go and there would be no denying him now. What would a little warm-up sex hurt anything? "Shower," Aaron grunted.

Zak smiled against his lips, pulling Aaron's shirt up his body. "I figured we could get dirty and clean at the same time." Pulling back, Zak pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it in the vicinity of the closet.

Dropping their pants, they started moving towards the bathroom. Aaron flipped on the shower, making sure the water was hot before they walked in. Water scalded his back, but as Zak turned around and thrust his hips out towards him, the burn went completely unnoticed. Grabbing the conditioner, Aaron lubed himself up quickly, then rubbed his wet fingers around Zak's hole, massaging it open. Zak's fingers scratched at the slick white tile as a finger found its way inside, twisting. His hips twitched and a loud moan escaped his lips as the finger stroked over that one sweet spot. "Aaron, _please_," he begged.

The large body pressed up against him from behind, teasingly resting his heavy cock between his ass cheeks. "Please what?" he breathed.

"Fuck me. _Please_ fuck me," Zak groaned, grinding himself back, trying to gain some kind of satisfaction. "Oh, _shit_…," he breathed against the tile as he was breached slowly. Inch by inch Aaron pushed in, closing his eyes tight to maintain control. It had been so long since he and Zak were alone. He had learned to share, but damn did he like _not_ sharing. Wrapping his arms around the muscled frame, he slowly started to move. Pushing himself back, Zak steadied himself on the slick surface. Hands moved along his wet body as the hot water continued to beat down on them. One hand wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking it in time with the agonizingly slow thrusts; the other moved up, pinching and pulling on his nipples. "Aaron, please," he panted.

A soft chuckle from behind his ear and arms wrapped up around his shoulders as Aaron found his footing, starting a punishing rhythm. Soft moans turned to screams as the hands gripped tighter around his shoulders. His own hands gave up fighting for traction on the tile in front of him and instead grabbed around the hands clutching to his body. "Shhh," Aaron shushed him. "People are going to call security because of your screams."

Zak groaned out in frustration as Aaron pulled him back against his body, burying his cock even deeper inside. "Fuck, Aaron… fuck yes." Taking his hand from the one on his shoulder, he wrapped it around his own cock, stroking it furiously as the cock pistoned in his body.

"Hell yes. I love it when you touch yourself," Aaron groaned. The body against him twitched as the muscles tightened and spasmed. Aaron held on, burying his cock in deep as the body tightened around him. Zak moaned out as his cum splattered the wall in front of him. His body relaxed as he slid down from his high, resting completely against the man buried inside him. "Cum, Aaron." He got a grunt in response as the body started moving against him once again. "Cum inside me. I want to feel it…"

"Fuck, Zak," Aaron groaned out, kissing the back of Zak's neck. "Keep talking."

Zak smiled, tightening his channel as Aaron drove in. "Fuck me, Aaron. Fuck me harder. I want to _feel_ you."

A loud groan and Zak felt the heat streak into his body. Slowly, fingers uncurled from the strong shoulders. Softly, Aaron kissed the marks he left as he released Zak from his grasp. The water had turned cool, causing goosebumps on their skin. "Cold," Zak mumbled as he straightened himself up, wiping his cum off the tile with his hand before washing it in the cold stream. "I didn't think hotel showers went cold."

Aaron shrugged, handing Zak the shampoo before lathering himself up. "Hotels are going 'green,' man. Everything is changing."

After finishing their shower, Zak and Aaron lay in the bed, wrapped in each other's arms trying to warm up. "So what's my big surprise?" Zak asked.

Looking at the clock, Aaron replied, "You have five more minutes." Rolling over, he reached down to the floor, picking up his laptop and turning it on.

Zak rolled over to look at him. "You're checking your accounts _now_?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Aaron scoffed. "It has to do with your surprise, princess." Sitting up he brought up Skype and signed in, making sure his video was on. Behind him, Zak sat up, the sheets pooling around his naked waist. Aaron smiled as soft lips met his shoulder and strong arms wrapped around his waist. Seconds later, Nick's smiling face appeared on the screen. Zak's face lit up at the sight of his other lover.

"Nick!" Zak smiled.

"Hey, sexy. I miss you guys already," Nick said through the video.

Zak squinted, trying to see the background of Nick's video to figure out where he was, but it was so dark. "Where are you?" he asked hopefully.

Nick laughed as Aaron rested his head on top of Zak's against his shoulder. "Not there. I'm in Florida, I told you that. You saw me leave at the airport."

"I know that, I just thought you might surprise us here."

Nick laughed again, but sat back, showing his naked torso. Aaron raised an eyebrow wondering just how naked the other man was already. Running his hand down his chest seductively, ending below the view of the camera, Nick asked, "So how is Lexington? What have you guys done since you got to the hotel?"

Zak blushed and hid his face partway in Aaron's chest, not wanting to admit to having sex without their third. Grinning, Aaron said, "Well, we are naked in bed aren't we?"  
>Nick snorted. "Already?"<p>

Aaron shrugged, reaching around and pinching one of Zak's nipples, eliciting a small cry. "He wanted to have shower sex. How could I deny him when he showed up half naked at my door?" Zak sat up straighter, tightening his arms around Aaron's midsection as his hand went back to resting on Zak's waist. Fingertips grazed softly along the delicate skin there that barely saw the light of day.

"Was it good, Zak?" Nick asked, his voice an octave deeper than they were used to.

Zak's mouth twitched at the tone. He knew that tone and usually what followed it. "It's always good…," he replied, cautiously.

"I want to see you… both of you," Nick said. His voice held that authoritative tone that always lead to rough sex and usually something more.

"Nick, you're teasing," Zak said. His blush was even evident through video as Aaron threw back the covers, laying back down, his half hard cock now on full display.

"Nice, Aaron," Nick said, not even acknowledging Zak's comment. "But that cock should look like mine." Zak quieted his gasp as his camera zoomed out to show Nick's naked body, his hard cock standing at attention.

Aaron folded his arms underneath his head. "Yeah, it should." Both of them looked at Zak as he still sat motionless on the bed, his body exposed as he looked between Nick on the computer screen and Aaron laying in the bed next to him. "Want to help me out with that?"

Zak still looked bewildered, uncertainty clear on his face. "Zak…," Nick said warningly. Snapping back to reality, Zak turned towards Aaron's prostrate body, deftly licking his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking slowly. "Yeah… like that," Nick groaned out as Aaron closed his eyes to the sensation. Nick's own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it. "Watch me, Zak. Match me."

Zak watched, guiding his hand to be in sync with Nick's rhythm on the screen, his own cock hardening as he watched his lover. "Fucking hell," Aaron groaned out. "Stroke it faster or suck it or I'm going to throw him down, Nick."

Zak locked eyes with Nick on the computer screen, his hand stilling on Aaron's cock while he waited for direction. Nick shrugged, his own hand still working his cock agonizingly slow. "Your choice."

Zak grinned, bending down and licking up the underside of the now throbbing cock as it rested against his palm. "Fuck, yes," Aaron groaned, bucking his hips against the wet warmth. Nick's own moan was overshadowed by the needy whimpering filling the hotel room as pliant lips wrapped around the red head.

Nick watched on the small computer screen as Aaron's cock disappeared through Zak's lips, turning up his volume so he could hear the familiar wet sucking sounds he loved so much. "Aaron," he groaned out, "fuck that sweet mouth." He watched as fingers wrapped around the back of Zak's head forcing it down. Working his own cock harder, Nick grunted as he watched the dance in front of him. Zak's face turned red from both embarrassment and lack of oxygen as Aaron's hips bucked up and his hands forced his head down, ramming his cock down his throat. He closed his eyes, trying to focus his attention on sucking and running his tongue along the hardness only to have Nick groan out harshly, "Open your eyes, Zak. Look at me as he fucks you." His eyes flung open, watching as Nick's hand worked his cock furiously.

"Nick…," Aaron moaned out warningly. Zak and Nick both knew that moan.

"Fuck, Aaron," he groaned in response. "I want to see your cum on his face."

"What?" he grunted as the head of his cock met the back of Zak's throat, eliciting that delicious gagging sound. That was something they had never done before and he wasn't so sure Zak would go for it.

"I want to see your _cum_ on his _face_," he groaned again, his hand stilling momentarily on his cock. "I want to see it drip from his eyelashes for all those times he sent you off by yourself."

Aaron stilled his hips but didn't release his hold on the back of Zak's head. Pulling his mouth off his cock, Zak never lost eye contact with Nick's image on the computer screen. Bringing his hand up, he stroked the cock in front of his face. Nick held Zak's gaze, half afraid that he would move or say no but he was surprised as he saw Aaron's hands tighten on the back of the dark head and his body tense. Zak closed his eyes, squinting slightly as the hot liquid spurted on his face.

As Aaron's body relaxed, releasing his grip on the back of his head, Zak sat up, blinking quickly, moving to wipe his face off. "No!" Nick screeched from the computer. "Don't wipe it off!"

Zak turned to look at Aaron as cum dripped off his face and onto the sheets. "Fuck, Zak," he groaned. Scooting up, he sat up against the headboard, motioning for Zak to lay against him in between his legs. Leaning back against the strong chest, Zak rested his head against Aaron's jaw, closing his eyes. He knew Nick's eyes were on his body as the cum still dripped down his face. He felt both humiliated and ridiculously turned on. "Touch yourself for me," Nick cooed.

Aaron's strong hands ran down the sides of his body and torturously down his thighs, resting there. Zak grunted in frustration. "I don't get any help?" he whimpered. He felt Aaron shake his head behind him.

"We love to see you touch yourself," he whispered in his ear.

Zak grunted, his hand moving to his cock, the other framing the base. Sinking down a little lower, adjusting himself, he bent his legs, putting his feet on the outside of Aaron's knees, displaying himself completely to Nick. He felt a small amount of satisfaction at the lust that clouded over the face on the computer screen. If he was going to be getting himself off, he was at least going to make the show good and torturous for his tormenters. Slowly he began to stroke his cock as he felt the heartbeat behind him speed up again as Aaron watched the show. Nick's grunts became louder and breathier as he watched Zak's hand move along his cock. His muscles rippled as his body tensed and relaxed with his strokes. Aaron's hands started to move along his thighs as he felt the cock behind him harden slightly. Nick whispered words of encouragement as his arm flexed, his hand moving at lightning speed along his aching cock. Zak moved the hand around the base of his cock down, tracing his index finger along his pucker.  
>Nick released a loud moan as Zak and Aaron watched cum streak across his abdomen, his hand slowing down as he milked himself. Zak whimpered as he watched his other lover's release on the computer screen. Aaron's hands reached down, cupping Zak's balls as he whispered, "You're next," in his ear. A few more quick strokes and the world went nearly black as his own orgasm took over his body, shaking him down to his core. Carefully, Aaron slid out from behind him to the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth, carefully wiping the remaining cum off of Zak's relaxed face and from his chest where it dripped before moving to his stomach.<p>

Moaning as he felt Aaron return to the bed, Zak sat up so he could resume his position behind him. "How was that for a surprise?" Nick asked, his voice returning to normal.

Zak's body was completely relaxed against Aaron's, his heartbeat syncing up with the one behind him. "'s good," he mumbled. "But nothing like having you here."

Aaron chuckled behind him. "All right, dude, he's falling asleep on me here."

"Yeah…, I see that," Nick laughed. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Have fun at Scarefest and say hi to the fans for me."

"We will," Aaron said, moving Zak to the side so he could shut down the laptop and move it off the bed. Turning out the light he wrapped his arms around the sleeping frame and closed his eyes.


End file.
